


СКАЗОЧКА (что на самом деле произошло с братом Дэвида)

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	СКАЗОЧКА (что на самом деле произошло с братом Дэвида)

  
  
Одежда Прекрасного Принца осела пёстрой грудой на мраморный пол зала. Из рукава камзола на холодный камень выбралась большая зелёная лягушка.  
— Ты!.. — Король побагровел от возмущения.  
— Да я, — от широкой, от уха до уха, улыбки лицо Румпельштильцхена не стало приятней. — Теперь его спасёт только Поцелуй Истинной Любви. Чистой, бескорыстной. Кто рискнёт?  
— Я! — решительно объявила Принцесса. И не без содрогания посадила лягушку на ладонь, зажмурилась и потянулась губами…  
— Да. Совсем забыл предупредить, — голос Тёмного мага просто сочился ехидством.- Та, что рискнёт сделать попытку расколдовать нашего Принца посредством Поцелуя Истинной Любви, не испытывая к бедняге ИСТИННОЙ, чистой и бескорыстной любви, сама обратится в лягушку.  
Принцесса громко взвизгнула и стряхнула лягушку с ладони, та упала вниз и запуталась в панталонах заколдованного принца.  
— Ну что ж, — вздохнул Король. — Если желающих попытаться обратить магию больше нет… Позовите нашего нового повара! Говорят, что он большой знаток французской кухни. Румпельштильцхен, останешься на обед?  
— Почту за честь и с большой радостью, Ваше Величество, — поклонился маг.


End file.
